Total Drama High
by Cscats
Summary: All of the campers from Total Drama Island are coming back in this hilarious season of Total Drama High! Watch as the campers survive High School, challenges and everything in between!
1. Total Drama High

Dislaimer: **I do not own any of the TDI characters. But if I did- wow, did I do a good job. No animals were harmed due to the making of this season of TDH, maybe Chef and Chris but none of the animals, which should be good enough for you.**

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama High! Where our campers will be all attending, yes, Total Drama High. All of the same campers are going to be here from the cause of pulling some strings," Smirked the host, looking at the camera and wearing his brown shirt and camouflage pants.

"I am here at Total Drama High, as we await the arrival of our 22 students! But while we are waiting I am going to give you a tour." Explained Chris, flashing his signature smile while the camera moved back to focus on the front of the school. The school had brown bricks surrounding it and a flag that waved in the breeze that showed 'TDH'. There are steps leading into the school, the railings covered with yes, gum. (Chris thought it might have boost the ratings if the school really did look like its part.)

"The students are heading to here by bus from the Playa De Losers, oh and the funny part about it is, they all think they are going home. But no! Do you think we would let them go that easily?" His eyes twinkled and he let out a laugh, "So if they seem a little angry then that's perfectly normal."

"We have about an hour before they come so until then Chef will have to deal with those 22 anticipating teenagers!" Chris turned and walked into the school, pushing the doors aside. Lockers were in a row inside of the hallway as the host moved through walking into what seems to be a classroom, "This is one of the many places where Chef will be teaching them and challenging them to all of our ability. Everyday the students will gather here and await the challenges that they will face."

The host exited the room and walked through the long hallway, at the end of it was a huge cafeteria. The cafeteria had a huge platform in which no tables were; in fact the tables were jammed together into the corners of the Cafeteria. Chris walked out onto the platform and explained, "Here is where our students will eat and yes, have to yet again face what Chef Hatchet makes up for them. From toe nails to Mystery Meat I'm sure Chef will make up the same stuff that will bring back some old and maybe not wanted memories of TDI." Upon saying that he neared a cup of soup and the camera looked inside of it, revealing a brown concoction, "What? I didn't say that food was going to look any better." He grinned, "Good thing I have real food back in my office."

"Now this is where our students will be staying, with a roommate as well." Continued Chris as pushed another door open to reveal several doors which had numbers on them, "The roommates will be hand-picked by me and Chef Hatchet, and will be the most unlikely of pairs."

The host continued down the hall of dorms and walked into a room that had a silver nametag that said 'The Host' in big letters on his desk. Chris proceeded to the chair and leaned back in it, admiring his nametag on the desk, "Man, I have always wanted one of these things." He suddenly looked up, realizing he was still on camera and concluded,

"Welcome to Total Drama High! School is in session!"

* * *

_**If anybody would like to suggest any challenges or anything you would like to see on this season of TDI that you would find hilarious to do (and it probably will be) just review and tell me. Your reviews count, as do all of the fish in the sea. **_


	2. Day 1 Treasure Hunt

Dislaimer: **I do not own any of the TDI characters. But if I did- wow, did I do a good job. No animals were harmed due to the making of this season of TDH, maybe Chef and Chris but none of the animals, which should be good enough for you.**

* * *

"I am totally going to join cheerleading when I get home." Said Lindsay, twirling her hair and adding, "The outfits are so cute!"

The 22 campers sighed, grateful that they were going to finally come home after TDI. The only thing they were afraid of right now was the fact that Chef Hatchet was at the driver. The trip had been pretty good so far but if anything happened they were all probably doomed.

"At least we don't have to eat the disgusting food anymore." Commented Leshawna, crossing her arms and not caring whether or not Chef heard her.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best thing I have ever eaten." Agreed Trent, his feet placed on his guitar case to keep it from sliding around the bus.

"Oh, oh, one time I got lost in the woods and had to eat rocks and sand to survive! But then this really nice wilderness guy gave me directions and I made it back to civilization! But not before making friends with this chipmunk who gave me all of his nuts." Nodded Izzy. After all of the stories barely any of the campers believed that this was actually true.

"Well first of all chipmunks are very territorial. And second, a human cannot live off of rocks." Sighed Noah, not giving much of an argument, considering it was Izzy he was talking to. He was too busy reading his book, figuring that the sooner he got off of this bus the better.

"Well I did! I think I named the chipmunk Joshua.." Commented Izzy to herself, suddenly becoming strangely quite. It didn't last though as she jumped up and down in her seat and said, "But when I get home I am totally going to go camping again!"

"After this I don't think I ever will go camping again.." Sighed Gwen, "No offense."

"None taken!" Replied Owen, grinning.

"At least I am not going to have to be with you guys any time soon.." Breathed Heather, crossing her arms, "I am just glad this is all soon going to be over."

Everybody secretly was glad that for the most part they would never have to be with Heather again. Though Sadie and Katie were having just a fine time staring at Justin while he combed his hair.

"Well when I get back home I am going to throw a wild party, and everybody is invited!" Cheered Geoff, grinning.

"I don't want to alarm anybody but has everybody realized that we are parked right in front of a school?" Announced Harold, looking strangely outside the window.

"This better not be another one of Chris's lame attempts to try to mess with us." Growled Duncan, cracking his knuckles upon noticing the TDH flag that blew in the wind in front of the school.

All of the teenagers looked outside of the window and up at the flag that blew proudly and unfortunately in the wind. In front of the school was Chris who seemed to be waiting for them, arms crossed behind his back.

"This better not be what I think it is." Scowled Heather, eyeing the flag angrily.

"This is whatever I tell you it is!" Yelled Chef Hatchet, walking up to the teenagers, "Now I want a straight line out of here and I don't want anybody complaining!" You could see the anger flowing from Hatchet onto the teenager's who were all very displeased with this.

"Wow, Chef Hammer is really scaring me.." Mumbled Lindsay, moving into Tyler's arms who was right next to her.

The teenagers grumbled as they made it out of the bus, Chris's face still glued into that grin.

"Hello campers, or I mean students!" Corrected Chris, looking over all of the teenagers who had their stare fixed on him.

"What do you mean students?! I thought we were done with this lame show." Eva growled, her hands turning into fists.

"It's okay, I know how overwhelming it is for you. So while you get your act together I will explain your first goal." Explained Chris, lifting up a single golden key, "The first two students who get a key that looks just like this that is hidden in the school and opens one of the dorms wins."

"Do we win something, eh?" Asked Ezekiel.

Chris nodded and answered, "You will be trying to get the a keys to get the master suite, or actually dorm for yourself. The others who do not get a key will be paired up with another student by me and Chef who you will be sharing living quarters with."

"Alright! I am so ready for this!" Cheered Owen, as him and Izzy high-fived each other.

"Why do you think we would, in our right minds actually participate?" Asked Heather, tapping her foot impatiently onto the ground, "I for one am not going to go through this same thing again."

The host's smile faltered for a second as he answered, "Unlike the other season this season your prize for being the last student will be double. 200,000 dollars." Chris dug into his pocket and pulled out a credit card, smirking, "And if one of you are one of those lucky winners that don't own a credit card it can all be credited to your own credit card." The credit card gleamed in the sun, as all of the campers who didn't own one became mesmerized by it.

"I've alwayth wanted to have'th one of those'th!" Exclaimed Beth, clapping her hands.

Chris put the credit card swiftly back into his pocket as he said, "So when you're ready you can go in and look for the key."

Chris was almost bombarded by the flock of teenagers that almost trampled him. He quickly stepped to the side as the doors of the school flew open. Chef Hatched quickly walked over to the host as he asked, "Why did we let 22 teenagers go on a treasure hunt inside of the school? It's going to be like World War 2 all over again!"

"Yes, but at least we have the hundreds of janitors I hired just last week." Grinned Chris, "So it's not my problem."

* * *

Duncan pushed one of the classroom doors open as he searched through all of the drawers, leaving less than none of a mess.

"We don't want to trash the place." Complained Courtney as she crossed her arms and watched as the delinquent pushed one of the desks over.

"Calm down, I've always dreamed about doing this." Grinned Duncan, "You can at least pretend like you're having fun hanging out with me."

"Under these circumstances I can't!"

"Geese, princess, it's alright. I thought you would love to get another chance at winning the 200k." Stated Duncan, momentarily stopping from what he was doing.

Courtney sighed, "I guess so. It's just that I was looking forward to going home."

Duncan scoffed and said, "So you're just going to stand here while somebody might actually find the key?"

The CIT suddenly looked up as she scanned the room and gave in, "Fine then. But if I find it first don't think I am going to give it to you. A girl needs her space."

"Of course they do.." Duncan breathed as he searched.

* * *

Several teenagers were searching the locker halls as well. Heather, Ezekiel, Noah, Beth, Eva and Cody to be exact. Along with Bridgette and Geoff who were kissing against the lockers.

"Why is it so hard to open these lockers?" Moaned Cody for the second time as he tried to pull back on his locker

Eva growled and hit the locker, causing it to open, "It's open. Now shut up."

Cody shrunk back and searched the contents of the locker Eva had opened for him. But all he saw was several books, which seemed to be of History and Science. He smoothly closed the locker as casually went to look for a locker that could open easier.

Ezekiel couldn't help but glance to the side at Bridgette and Geoff whenever he heard the lockers jingling behind them. He didn't want to bother the two but their constant kissing was starting to distract him, "Could you guys stop kissing, eh? There are other people trying to find the key."

Bridgette giggled and looked over at Ezekiel, saying, "Sorry man. Didn't mean to bother you."

Geoff looked over at Ezekiel as well as he realized, "Oh man! Bridgette we should probably start looking for that key!" He picked up his hat from the ground that he had placed near a locker as he turned to check the nearest locker.

Bridgette nodded as she quickly looked back over at Ezekiel to mumble a, "Thanks." Before quickly looking for the key herself.

Heather growled upon seeing that another one of the lockers had just books in them. She slammed it behind her as she complained, "The key could be just anywhere! I bet you there isn't even a key in here! Chris is probably just seeing how long we stay in here before realizing there is no key!"

"Calm down'th Heather. It's got to be th'somewhere." Said Beth as she closed her sixth locker.

Heather rolled her eyes as she said, "Says the girl who has lived with the pigs for all of her life." She stalked off towards the Cafeteria as she said that, hoping that the key might be in there instead.

* * *

The Cafeteria was swarmed with teenagers in hopes that the key might be taped under one of the tables. Some however weren't even giving the key a second chance and were happy in just basking in the glory that is Justin.

"Oh my gosh Sadie, isn't he so dreamy?"

"Totally."

Commented the girls as they stared at Justin as he walked around the Cafeteria in hopes of finding the key.

"Hey girls," Asked Justin, turning around at both Sadie and Katie who was totally surprised for him to be talking, "Mind to find the key for me?"

"Okay!" Cheered Sadie, smiling back at Justin.

"We will find the key for you!" Katie chimed in.

The two BFFFL's (Best Female Friends For Life) began to look for the key in whichever places they thought it could be. Justin sat back at one of the tables and took out his signature comb, as he leaned back and combed his hair.

On the other side of the Cafeteria Gwen and Trent were searching for the key themselves. Trent went down on his knees as he searched and tried to start a conversation, "So, you disappointed in not going home?"

Gwen stopped and shrugged, "Sort of. What with Heather being here and all. But I guess it isn't so bad, as long as Heather and I stay out of each other's way."

"I guess that's for the best." Agreed Trent as the conversation fell short.

Just then Heather came into the Cafeteria, once seeing Gwen looking at her straight in the eyes as she came strolling up to her, "Oh, I see Weird Goth Girl is trying to find the key. Well see here, I'm going to find it first."

"I don't see you searching." Stated Gwen, trying to keep herself from walking away.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called out as everybody in the Cafeteria turned to see Harold on the ground, holding up something sparkling, "I think I found the key!" He held up what was, yes, the key.

"Dude! Nice work!" Whooped Owen from the Kitchen, upon hearing Harold.

Harold smirked and stood up, not before Heather came and snatched the key from his hands. She glared at Harold as she stated, "Chris didn't say anything about being able to steal keys."

"Well if Heather can steal so can Izzy!" Suddenly screamed Izzy, running towards Heather.

Heather tried to hold up the key and dodge but Izzy tackled her to the ground as she held up the key, "Victory is within my reach!" Even though Izzy had the key now the people in the Cafeteria were pleased to see Heather on the ground.

"You, you freak!" Yelled Heather, still on the ground, "Give me that!"

Izzy laughed and held the key in her hands shaking it in front of Heather's face, "You have to catch me first!" She jumped off of Heather and ran out of the Cafeteria.

"Woo! Go Izzy!" Called Owen, coming out of the Kitchen and punching his fist in the air.

Noah who was sitting on one of the tables held up his arm as he read his book yelling very unoptimisticly, "Woo, go Izzy. Woo."

Heather groaned as she stood up and glared at all of the teenagers as she yelled, "Stop looking at me like that!" and walking away in the direction Izzy had ran off to.

* * *

Back in the kitchen Lindsay and Tyler had just heard something in the Cafeteria about Izzy acquiring the key. To confirm that the loudspeaker was heard throughout the school, "Watch out students, Izzy has got the key and is heading towards the dorms!"

"Oh man, now there is only one left." Sighed Tyler, looking over at his girlfriend who was peering into a soup bowl.

"Gross! There is brown stuff in there!" Squealed Lindsay as she suddenly looked up and realized, "Oh and Lizzy has the key."

"Well we have to find the last one!" Tyler confirmed, his searching becoming even more frantic.

DJ was at the other side of the Kitchen, looking in horror at the bloody skinned chicken that was on the counter. He fought going unconscious and just chose to gasp as he saw the key was inside of it. DJ closed his eyes and put his hand inside of the chicken, pulling out a key. He quickly turned away and washed his hands thoroughly before Lindsay and Tyler saw the key in his hands.

"Dude! You got it!" Cheered Tyler.

"Hooray!" Chimed Lindsay, jumping up and down in excitement.

DJ looked down at the key and decided, "Well I guess I got to head down there then. Sorry you guys didn't get a key."

"It's no problem." Swiftly said Tyler, "I can bunk with someone any time. I don't need my own room."

Upon saying that DJ ran out of the Kitchen, causing everybody in the Cafeteria to once again look up. DJ held up the key triumphantly in his hands and ran towards the dorms.

* * *

"DJ now has the key and is heading towards the dorm!" Announced Chris once again on the loudspeaker, "You gotta hurry up!"

Duncan scoffed as he stood next to Courtney, Leshawna, and Eva in the dorm hallway as they waited for either Izzy or DJ to come running through.

"They are going down." Grinned Eva, as she got ready to brace herself if Izzy came in or to scowl if DJ came running in. She never really spent much time with these two but she already knew that Izzy was the kind of teenager that you never knew what she would do and DJ was just a weakling.

Courtney stood uncomfortably behind Duncan, wondering how they could actually win against Izzy.

"Man, when are they going to get here?" Complained Leshawna, yawning and placing her hand against the wall.

The loud sound of running came to everybody's ears as they heard the sound of a, "You can't catch me alive!" and the walls vibrated because of it.

Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan as she heard the noise coming closer. Duncan just simply grinned and watched the hallway.

Izzy came storming into the hallway just like a tornado. It was like you couldn't see it coming but it was definitely there. She held her key in her teeth for some strange reason and bounced against the walls pushing off of them to gain speed. It was like a bowling ball coming towards the pins.

"You have got to be trippin' me." Mumbled Leshawna as she saw Izzy.

Izzy rammed into Eva and turned sideways, hitting against the wall next to Duncan. Courtney screamed as Izzy collided. But she quickly got back up again and saw one of the multiple doors, she jumped once again and clasped onto the handle. Leshawna tried to pry the key from Izzy's teeth when she jumped but her teeth were too mashed together. Izzy grabbed the key from her teeth and clicked open the lock, just by a hair missing Duncan's wrath.

On the other side of the dorm door they could hear Izzy laughing, "Cool! Let's do that again!"

Heather ran into the hallway one second too late and gasped for breath, "Where did that crazy girl go?"

Duncan grunted and pointed to the door, "You just missed her."

She sighed and looked to the other side of the hallway, noticing that DJ was creeping up to one of the doors, "Hey!"

DJ jumped and fumbled with the key, popping the lock open and slamming the door. He did this so quickly there wasn't even enough time to prepare to even stop him from doing so.

"Man, we lost another one!" Yelled Eva, clenching her fists in failure.

"Wow, that was pretty weak guys. You didn't even give much of a fight for DJ's spot." Boomed the loudspeaker.

"Can I come out now?" Asked DJ from the other side of the door, a little shaky.

"Not yet, just look at your room and Chef and I will be coming to address the other students." Replied Chris, "Everybody will meet in the Dorm Hallway, where we will be choosing your roommates."

* * *

**_Thank you for your input on the last chapter. I will try to do whichever ones I can fit in. Anyways, in this chapter I tried hard to keep all 22 campers in the story and to add a little BridgetteXGeoff and DuncanXCourtney. Once again, _**

_**If anybody would like to suggest any challenges or anything you would like to see on this season of TDI that you would find hilarious to do (and it probably will be) just review and tell me. Your reviews count, as do all of the fish in the sea. **_


	3. Day 1 Roommates

Dislaimer: **I do not own any of the TDI characters. But if I did- wow, did I do a good job. No animals were harmed due to the making of this season of TDH, maybe Chef and Chris but none of the animals, which should be good enough for you.**

* * *

20 disgruntled teenagers stood in front of Chris and Chef as they looked over the students. Heather was clearly the most disappointed, or, actually just plain angered that she didn't win.

"Hello students. I hope you had a fun time playing the little Treasure Hunt I set you guys off on." Grinned the host, as Chef nodded.

"Ok! You are going to be receiving your roommates! I do not want any, 'Oh man's' or 'Darn's' when we select your roommate!" Growled Chef Hatchet, "The first two roommates are going to be Sadie and Beth!"

Beth looked over at Sadie as Chef Hatchet announced it, smiling politely. Sadie returned the smile but couldn't help but look over at Katie, with a moan, "Why do you always have to split up me and Katie?"

"Because, having two best friends be roommates sort of defeats the whole purpose of us picking roommates in the first place." Replied Chris.

"It's ok Sadie," Comforted Beth, patting her shoulder, "At least'th you guys will see'th each other."

Sadie nodded but ran over towards her friend to give her a huge hug, "Then, who is Katie going to be with?"

"I was going to get right to that," Remarked Chris, and adding, "Katie is going to be with Lindsay."

Lindsay looked over at the host with a questioning look on her face, as she cocked her head to the side, "Who is Kailey?"

"It's Katie." Corrected the girl, sighing and looking back up at her friend, "It's going to be so hard without you! You have to visit me in my dorm!"

"Ooh, you'll have to visit me too!"

"I'll visit you more!"

"No I will-"

"Can you guys just stop talking?!" Yelled Chef, causing Lindsay to jump backwards, "The next roommates are Tyler and Cody!"

Tyler shrugged as he looked over at Cody who was leaning against the wall trying too look cool currently. Cody looked over at Tyler and gave a tight smile, waving, but losing balance and almost falling.

"Ok then," Said Chris, clasping his hands together, "The next pair I thought of all by myself, the crazy party animal and the quite book worm. Geoff and Noah!"

Geoff raised her hand the air as he let out a, "Whoop!" and looked over at Noah, putting his arm around him and saying, "You are going to have the most fun of your life man! Tonight we should have a huge party!"

"Ok, first of all I don't do parties," Began Noah, closing his book momentarily, "And second of all, please don't touch me."

Geoff raised his hands in front of him as he cried out, "Sorry man."

Bridgette came behind Geoff and looked over at Noah, explaining, "Just give Geoff a chance. I know he might seem a little loud to you but once you get to know him he's a pretty cool guy."

"Seriously?" Asked Geoff, smirking.

Noah rolled his eyes as he commented, "I don't see how these accommodations are going to work out Chris."

Chris smirked as he answered, "The whole point of having roommates makes the ratings go high, so the fact that total opposites are being placed together in the same dorm is just good news for me."

"You hear that, princess?" Snickered Duncan, "Total opposites, I am starting to have a feeling that we might be in the same room together."

Courtney was about to respond when the host slightly frowned and said, "The roommates are strictly the same gender. No boy and girl dorms. But that is just for your own safety only."

"Thank gosh," Huffed Heather, "I was starting to think that I might have to stay in the same room as one of you pigs."

Chef Hatchet growled as he stated, "Quite down, quite down! The next pair is Trent and Prairie-boy." He jerked his head over at who he had mentioned as, "Prairie Boy" who was none other than Ezekiel.

"Cool," Replied Trent, giving a side-glance over at Ezekiel, "We alright man?"

"We're good, eh." Responded Ezekiel, giving a thumbs up.

Chris nodded and smiled, announcing the next pair, "The next roommates are Leshawna and Eva!"

Leshawna looked over at Eva, who was cracking her knuckles in her direction, "You have got to be trippin' me! There is no way you can put me in the same room with somebody who looks like they are going to kill me right now!"

Eva huffed, her eyes darting over at Chris, "I won't hurt her. As long as she doesn't get in my way."

"You see? That is what I am talking about!" Groaned Leshawna, looking over at Eva, "I don't want to get hurt by her."

"Why Leshawna? Because you're scared of her?" Mocked Heather.

"I am not scared of Eva! She is just too aggressive to be hanging out in the same room with!" She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Leshawna, calm down. I'm sure she won't mess with you if you don't mess with her." Explained the CIT.

"Exactly." Scowled Eva.

"It just seems messed up is all." Said Leshawna, rolling her eyes and turning her back from Eva who was controlling the urge to hurt her.

"Wow, seems like a lot of tension there!" Exclaimed Chris, looking directly at the camera, "But now we have a couple of more roommates to pair up. Owen and Justin. Courtney and Bridgette."

Owen let his mouth drop literally to the ground as the host said he would be sharing a dorm with Justin. He looked over at Justin as he said, "Fun, huh?"

Justin was looking at himself in the mirror at the time and looked over at Owen to simply nod and reply, "Sure."

Owen wasn't sure to merely nod back or faint so he did both and fell to the ground. Chris looked awkwardly down at the fallen teenager and whispered to Chef, "Good thing that nobody was in Owen's landing zone."

Meanwhile Bridgette looked over at Courtney and gave her a warm smile, "Cool."

The CIT smiled back at her friend and replied, "This should be fun." As she said she suddenly realized that there was only two more guys who haven't gotten picked yet.

Courtney sent a scowl over at Harold as Chef Hatchet announced, "And the last two roommates are Duncan and Harold, as well as Gwen and Heather!"

Duncan cracked his knuckles as he sent a glare over at Harold, "Do I really have to share the same room as the person who got my girlfriend kicked off?"

"Gosh," Said Harold, "Why does everybody keep on bothering me about that?"

Chris lifted his index finger as he explained, "You can be rest assured that we actually have rules to fix these kinds of problems."

"Like the rules, you said you had in TDI?" Groaned Courtney, rolling her eyes.

Gwen looked over at Heather, as she said, "Isn't there a rule that says you can't be with Heather?"

Heather scowled over at Gwen as she said, "It isn't a basket full of fun for me either Goth Girl."

The four students spat insults and yelled at each other, as Chef yelled, "Be quiet! What did I say at the beginning of this?! Take what you get and don't throw a fit!"

The students quieted down slightly as Chris looked them all over, "Good, this should do for a fun season," He grinned as he put his hand in his pocket, getting out keys with the dorm numbers on them, "Each student will be getting one key for their dorm and one key only. If you happen to lose your key you will not be getting a new one! Ever!"

"Do we have a place to complain like on the island?" Asked Harold.

"Good question! Yes, you do. You can tell your thoughts on how the season is going or just to complain in the storage closet over there." He pointed to the storage closet next to his office and added, "Oh and don't worry, there is plenty enough light in there for you to see."

Confession Cam.

Leshawna walks into the Storage Closet, tripping on a loose item, "Ugh, Chris totally lied about this place having enough light." She suddenly looks up to confess, "I am not sure about this whole having to share a dorm with Eva thing. Have you seen that girl? She looks like she wants to kill me! And Heaven knows what Eva's requirements from, 'Getting in my way' are!"

Harold sits down on a bucket in the Storage Closet and announces, "Gosh, I never thought that Duncan was going to be my roommate. And since I got Courtney kicked off Duncan is going to be worse than ever before, Gosh."

Gwen sighs and sits down, "I can't believe Chris would do that to me! He knows that Heather and me aren't compatible with each other! Which is probably his master plan to get, 'higher ratings'."

Heather walks into the Storage Closet and cringes seeing that the only thing to sit on in here was a bucket. She uncomfortably sits herself on the bucket and crosses her legs, "I seriously don't know what Chris's damage is to bring us back for another Season but if Gwen as so much touches any of my stuff I will have to make her life even worse than on that god-forsaken island."

* * *

Chris passed out the separate keys as the students picked up their belongings walked into their dorms. DJ and Izzy still behind their own doors.

Sadie and Beth were the first ones to get their key as they walked into their room. The room was much better than the one back at camp to Sadie's surprise.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen real sheets in like forever!" Squealed Sadie, as she jumped onto the bed.

Beth smiled and commented, "Yeah." She looked around and put her bag on the ground, walking into the bathroom, "Oh my gosh'th! Sadie! The bathroom'th is actually clean!"

Sadie ran into the bathroom and looked around at the clean bathroom, "That's weird. Doesn't seem like something Chris would do."

"I guess tho'.." Replied Beth, "But it's good'th enough for me!"

* * *

Lindsay pushed open the door for her and Katie as they walked into the dorm. The girl looked strangely around the room and let out a gasp, "This isn't my house!"

Katie sighed and said, "We are in Season 2 now Lindsay."

"Season 2?! I barely understood Season 1!" Cried out Lindsay dropping her bags onto the ground, "Man, Christy much really like this show."

Katie giggled and corrected, "You mean Chris."

* * *

Confession Cam.

Chris's mouth drops open as he yells, "My name is Chris! Not Christy!"

* * *

Eva pushed the door open as she stalked in, Leshawna following her. Eva turned towards Leshawna and pushed her back growling, "Don't get in my way, got it?"

"Girl, you got some real issues." Stated Leshawna, placing her hands on her hips, "You can't come in here and tell me not to get in your way!"

"I don't see you having anything to back it up with." Growled Eva, scowling as she clenched her fists.

Leshawna shook her head and said, "I don't want to talk about this with somebody who can barely keep their temper."

Eva was about to break down but Leshawna simply dropped her bags and walked out of the dorms. The body-builder didn't even care where she was going, as long as she was out of her hair.

* * *

Probably the calmest dorm in the whole school was Courtney's and Bridgette's who were the only ones who were actually friends.

"What do you think about the new Season?" Asked Bridgette as she opened the closet and hung up some of her clothes from her bag.

Courtney shrugged and said, "I was actually pretty excited to go back home. But I guess that since 200,000 dollars is going to be given to who wins I might as well just try."

"That's exactly how I feel," Replied the girl, "I was actually going to just go surfing when I got home and maybe hang out with Geoff sometime. We actually live not too far from each other," She fell into deep thought but decided to ask, "So how are things with you and Duncan going?"  
"Good, I guess," Sighed the CIT, "It's just that sometimes he gets on my nerves. But I guess he is alright."

"It sounds like you are doubting it yourself." Commented Bridgette.

Courtney shrugged, "I don't know. It's just whenever I think of me and Duncan together I have to think about how everybody back home is going to think about it."

"Well you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I guess so."

* * *

Heather pushed the door open and stomped into the room, scowling, "This is totally messed up! Why do I have to spend my personal time with you?! This has to be a cruel joke or something!"

"I am not exactly ecstatic about this either.." Groaned Gwen, throwing her bags onto the ground.

Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, suddenly stating, "Well I am going to sleep on the bed. You can sleep on that couch over there!"

"No way! I have every right to sleep on a bed!"

"None that I can see."

Gwen scowled and sat down on the bed, "I am going to sleep here, so you can go sleep on the couch."

"There isn't any way I am going to sleep on the couch, alright?" Yelled Heather, her voice becoming piercing. She rolled her eyes and placed her bag on the bed, "You better not push me Goth Girl, I have enough problems as it is."

"Problems? You mean like the fact that everybody here can't stand you?!" Screamed Gwen, "I might as well sleep in Izzy's room than sleep in the same room as you!"

A noise came from the side of the wall as a knocking noise was heard to the left side of the wall, "Did somebody say my name?" Asked what seemed to be Izzy's voice.

"Yes I did!" Yelled Gwen, still caught up in her rage, she looked over at Heather as she replied, "Can I stay with you?"

"Sure! This will be so much fun! We can do voodoo together and at midnight I can get out my Oujia Board and we can summon evil spirits!" Cried Izzy, clearly excited.

"Yeah Goth Girl," Sneered Heather, "Go over to Izzy's and play your little voodoo mind games. At least I will have a room to myself."

"Fine then, I will!" Yelled Gwen grabbing her bags and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Confession Cam.

Gwen growls and sets her bags down, "I can't believe the nerve of Heather! She always thinks she can boss everyone around her around!"

Heather crosses her arms, "Next challenge I have to be sure to make sure she doesn't win. Then pit everybody against her. She never was the smartest of players."

Izzy claps her hands and flips her hair, "Having Gwen with me is going to be sooo fun! We will totally get out my voodoo dolls and poke Heather with them! One time it actually worked! This one time this guy, who's name I forgot was being totally annoying and telling me that I was crazy, Weird huh? But anyways that night I got out my voodoo dolls and poked him in the arm with a pin and the next day he broke his arm! I accidentally tripped him, but still! It works!"

* * *

"This is totally going to be a wicked season, right Noah?" Asked Geoff, setting his bags down and looking over at the bookworm.

Noah slightly nodded, not looking from his book as he sat down on the nearest couch, "Sure."

"Dude, are you even going to be here to see this?" Geoff stated, waving his hand in front of Noah's face, "We have to get ready for the big party we are going to set up tonight after somebody gets kicked off."

"So we are going to have a party because somebody is getting kicked off?" Noah didn't look up from his book as he said this and interrupted Geoff by saying, "For some reason I'm not surprised."

"No man! I mean, we won't have enough time for the party right now. So after somebody gets kicked off is the only time." Explained Geoff, scratching the back of his head, "Now that I think about it, sounds kind of odd, huh?"

"Obviously," Huffed Noah, sighing and continuing to read.

"Dude, if we are going to get along you have to make some effort to try." Sighed the teenager, "Tonight is the only time," Noah stayed silent behind his book as Geoff said, "Fine then, ignore me."

* * *

Tyler threw his bag across the room as he came into his and Cody's dorm. He ran towards the bed and jumped across it, lying on his back on the bed.

"Cool crib." Commented Cody, as he casually threw his bag to the side of the wall, "Seems like there is only one bed."

"Hey, can I have it?" Asked Tyler, looking over at Cody.

Cody shrugged and replied, "Sure man."

"Cool," Smiled the jock suddenly asking, "What do you think about the new Season?"

"I wanted to go home to see my family and stuff but it's ok," Shrugged Cody, sitting on the couch, "At least Gwen is here."

"Man, that's the same way I feel about Lindsay." Agreed Tyler, "It's weird though how Chris is having us together in the same room, he must of thought of us as enemies or something."

"Or he just didn't have enough odd roommates."

Tyler grinned and nodded, "Probably. But what I am really waiting for is the outrageous challenges Chris is going to plan for us. Like maybe, ultimate dodge ball, or football or something."

"Sounds pretty ultimate to me," Commented Cody, leaning back on his arms but missing the wall and falling backwards.

"You ok?" Asked Tyler, leaning forward to see Cody on the ground.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Ezekiel looked around the dorm oddly as he set down his bags. Trent watched as the prairie boy looked around the dorm and sat down on the couch,"Man, you ok?"

The prairie boy looked up as he answered, "I'm ok, eh."

"You seem pretty skeptical about this whole thing if I am noticing this correctly." Stated Trent, placing his guitar case against the side of the wall and placing his bag on the bed.

"I have never been to school."

"Seriously?" Asked Trent, "There are so many things you can never experience if you don't go to school."

"That's why my doctor prescribed TDI for me." Explained Ezekiel, "He said something about me not getting my daily amount of Vitamin-D."

"Well I'm sure you will have a blast," Nodded Trent, "As long as Chris doesn't give any crazy challenges or something."

"He probably will, eh."

"You'll probably right."

* * *

"Ok man," Scowled Duncan, "I don't like you and you don't like me. But does that mean you had to kick off Courtney?"

Duncan had Harold in a corner as he asked the question. Harold dropped his bags as he said, "Gosh, I was just getting back at you."

The delinquent scoffed and said, "Well that's not a good way to go with it."

"Why do we have to talk about it? It's not like I could go back into the past and do anything about it or something." Explained Harold, muttering under his breath a quick, "Idiot."

Duncan cracked his knuckles and touched Harold's chest with his index finger threatening, "Well if you ever do anything to get either me or Courtney voted off-"

"I know, I know, you will hurt me, Gosh." Responded Harold, maneuvering around the delinquent with his bags to unpack.

Duncan was still scowling as the teenager moved around him. He grinded his teeth together as he said to himself, "Why did I ever want to go on this lame show?"

* * *

"Hey chubby, you ok?" Spat Chef as he kicked the fainted heap known as Owen.

Owen yawned, as he looked up at Chef, still half asleep as he whimpered, "No, I want the last piece of pizza."

Chef looked over at Chris as he asked, "Would you mind if I woke up this chump my way?"

"By all means." Grinned Chris, already knowing what he had in mind and handing him a loud speaker.

Chef Hatchet pushed the speaker towards Owen as he yelled, "Wake up! Wake up! We haven't got all day!"

Owen jumped in his sleep as he jolted up and looked around, "What, what?" He suddenly realized he was awake as he announced, "Oh man! I was just about to eat-"

"The last slice of pizza?" Assumed the host.

"Yeah," Owen grinned, "How did you know?"

"Sorry man, but you actually talk in your sleep." Laughed Chris, "And I heard a lovely range of you eating pizza the fact that you stuff turkey under your pillow for the morning."

"The horror!" Screamed Owen, standing up.

"And it's going to get even worse if you keep standing there and not go to your dorm!" Boomed Chef, Chris on cue handing Owen the key.

Owen started running as he fumbled with the key to get it inside the lock. He unlocked it and slammed the door behind him.

"Odd kid huh?" Grunted Chef, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but not as odd as some of our other campers." Smirked Chris, "Why don't we go watch them now? A good way to pass the time while they are getting settled."

* * *

**_The new roommates have been set and I hope you are very pleased with some of these unique pairings. And it looks like we have figured out the ugly truth that Owen talks in his sleep! And.. The fact that he hides turkey under his pillow every night. (Gross!) The next chapter is going to be as funny and charming as ever! Once again,_**

_**If anybody would like to suggest any challenges or anything you would like to see on this season of TDI that you would find hilarious to do (and it probably will be) just review and tell me. Your reviews count, as do all of the fish in the sea. **_


	4. Day 1 Expelled

Dislaimer: **I do not own any of the TDI characters. But if I did- wow, did I do a good job. No animals were harmed due to the making of this season of TDH, maybe Chef and Chris but none of the animals, which should be good enough for you.**

* * *

"Everybody!" Yelled Chef on the loudspeaker, "You must report to the Lunch Room for your first challenge!"

Leshawna shook her head as she said in disbelief, "A challenge already?" She was currently the only student who was out of the dorms, after being harassed by Eva.

Everybody else came out of the dorms, Owen almost practically running to get to the Cafeteria. Which alerted everybody that if this was an eating challenge Owen would probably win.

"Man, why does Chris always have to have a disgusting food challenge?" Asked Gwen to herself, sighing.

Trent came from the side of her as everybody walked through the halls, "It's going to be alright, I mean, come on it can't be that bad."

* * *

"Dude I think you over-cooked it."

"No I think it might have some mold on it."

"It's moving!"

Chef glared angrily at the students as they looked at the food, some even puking. He crossed his arms as Chris walked into the room, "Hello students! Hope you saved your appetite!"

"I know what's going to happen here," Spat Heather, crossing her arms, "We are going to do a lame eating contest aren't we? And let me guess again, you set this whole thing up so Owen would win."

"Not quite Heather," Corrected Chris, a grin forming, "We will be having what I know all of you must have experienced at least once in your lives. An ultimate food fight."

Chef held up a black, burnt up pie and set it on the table, "All prepared by me of course."

Ezekiel looked around the room strangely as he asked, "What if someone hasn't ever went to school, eh?"

"You need not to worry about that Zeke man, because you don't really have to attend school to know how to do this." Replied Chris.

"What if we don't want to hit Justin with food?" Asked Sadie, raising her hand.

"Well then I guess you won't be able to hit him then," Stated the host, looking over at Justin, "Looks like an easy win here Justin."

"Probably." Replied Justin, flashing a smile towards Sadie and Katie, almost blinding them.

"Well don't think I am going to go easy on you." Growled Eva, cracking her knuckles, "Everybody here might be idiots but don't expect me to go all soft on you." Justin just plainly shrugged as Eva scowled at him.

"Cool it Eva. Nobody has an advantage or disadvantage here." Explained Bridgette, standing between her and Justin.

"Except home-school over here," Stated Heather, pointing at Ezekiel, "This has to be the easiest challenge ever." Ezekiel took no offense to the insult, and merely shrugged, acknowledging he never has been in a food fight before.

"Quiet everybody!" Yelled Chef, he looked over at Chris to give him a nod.

The host cleared his voice as he announced, "The person with the least amount of burnt pie, green cake, soup, mystery meat, and the stuff on the table that is moving will be the winner!"

"And how long is this going to last?" Asked Heather, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"I can't tell you." Grinned Chris, "Ok, everybody is going for immunity for this challenge. Guys on the right and Girls on the left."

"Yeah, man this is going to be epic! Right Cody?" Asked Tyler, elbowing him in the shoulder.

Cody cringed and nodded meekly, "Totally."

Duncan couldn't keep the hint of excitement on his face as he looked over at Courtney, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you Princess!"

"Not a chance!" Yelled Courtney back over at Duncan. The delinquent smirked; he loved it when Courtney seemed so determined.

Owen however was eyeing the food strangely, his mouth watering as he stared at it. DJ looked over at him and asked, "You ok Owen?"

"Yeah I'm ok, but I really am hungry." Replied Owen, his stomach rumbling as if agreeing with him.

On the left side of the Cafeteria the girls were planning a huge attack on the guys, and of course on each other. Heather of course was looking for places where she could duck under if anything got too disgusting. The others were just either talking to each other for a truce or just plain thinking about strategy.

"Ok students! Everybody is going to run to the middle when I say go," Explained Chris, "Every once in a while Chef will come back out here and bring more food for supplies. The one who looks the less messed up wins!" He held up his hand as he approached the nearest exit, "On your mark, get set, go!" Upon saying that the host disappeared into the exit as the students ran towards the middle.

Izzy was one of the first students to grab an item of food and jump under the nearest lunch table, she hunched down on her knees as she watched the people nearing the food table, "Izzy going to get them. Izzy going to get them good." She said to herself as she bit her tongue on pure habit and jumped up from underneath the lunch table, throwing it at Heather.

Heather screamed as the hard and black pie hit her. She flew backwards and leaned against one of the tables, wiping off the black gunk that was now on her shirt, "Izzy!" Izzy gasped as she ran towards the table and grabbed another pie and flung it across the room.

As everybody else was throwing pies and who-knows-what's across the room Lindsay sat underneath one of the tables, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. She as well as Cody were under there now, not even trying to grab one of the food items on the table.

"I totally don't want to get hit by one of those pies," She said to Cody, "It would totally ruin my shirt! Did you see when Heather got hit?"

"Yeah, but you know the real reason I'm under here is so that I don't accidentally choke on one of those objects. I have to keep my diet." Explained Cody, still looking oddly big underneath the lunch table.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Squealed Lindsay, "It's so hard to keep my diet going!"

Just then the table started shaking above them as Lindsay looked up and Cody almost fainted. Eva pulled the table up and looked down at the two, a huge bowl of soup in her hand, "You chickens ready to play now?"

Lindsay jumped up and started running, to who knows where. Cody, however, stayed glued to his spot, "You wouldn't hurt a cool kid would you?"

"I see nobody that fits that description." Grunted Eva, pushing the table to the side and sauntering towards Cody with the soup. She poured the soup on top of the boy's head as he screamed.

Tyler had slid across the ground when the game had started and now had a supply on two pies and a cake on the protected table behind him. He only had several stains on his shirt on the fact that he had slid across the already-disgusting floor. The room looked already trashed and it had only been several minutes. Bridgette was walking towards him with her back at him, usually Tyler would never hit a girl but it was out of pure sport. He launched the cake in the air as it hit Bridgette on the back of her head, a ton of frosting in her hair.

"Hey!" She yelled looking to the back of herself to see Tyler, she smirked and showed Tyler the unidentified moving object that had been on the table only moments before. Bridgette threw the object in the air as it hit Tyler in the chest, actually sending him hurtling back.

"Ok, do we have a truce'th?" Asked Beth, under one of the tables with Lindsay who had just barely gotten away from Eva.

Lindsay nodded and shook Beth's hand, "I'm totally glad I haven't gotten hit yet. Though I can't say the same about Cody.."

Beth smiled and said, "It's ok, its part'th of the game." She came out from under the table throwing her hands up in the air and yelling, "For Ma and Pa!" Just as she said that food came hurtling towards her, hitting her on her leg.

"You threw it too low Geoff." Corrected Duncan, lifting up some Mystery Meat, "This is how you have to throw it." He threw it right at Beth, leaving an ugly brown stain on it.

Geoff grinned and high-fived his friend, "Nice one dude! Where did you learn how to do this so well?"

"What can I say?" Smirked the delinquent, "I have been in a lot of food fights." He leaned against the back of the Cafeteria wall, trying to keep low.

Courtney ran over to the other side of the Cafeteria, avoiding the frenzy of food that seemed to be following her. She gasped for breath and saw Duncan and Geoff leaning against the wall not too far from her. The CIT looked over at her last supply of green cake. She suddenly grinned and knew what she should do, it would be, coincidently what Duncan would do.

The delinquent grinned and folded his arms across his chest, everybody seemed too busy getting each other and until the next supplies came in he only had one more Mystery Meat who he planned to nail somebody with when to time was right.

Courtney crept towards the side of him, trying to sound as quiet as she could, which wasn't that hard considering the circumstances. The CIT suppressed a giggle as she took the cake and dropped it onto her boyfriend's head.

Duncan didn't see what was coming to him and scowled, looking around. He pushed the cake out of his hair and before knowing who it was held up the Mystery Meat, "Princess?" He gasped, eyeing her, "Never thought you would have the guts to do that."

Courtney laughed and started to run as the delinquent jumped out of his seat and started towards the CIT, Mystery Meat at hand.

Trent threw another one of his last burnt pies at Ezekiel, who seemed to be still wondering what hit him. The guitar-player just merely shrugged, wondering why Ezekiel never looked over in his direction. He looked around the Cafeteria from his spot in one of the corners of the room. Trent could see Gwen and Heather throwing soup and pies at each other. He picked up several pies and came over to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen," Greeted Trent, his eyes on Gwen who was trying to dodge the projectiles.

Gwen looked over momentarily and managed to say, "Hey." She ducked under a lunch table and wiped the remaining food off of her shirt.

Trent hid under the same table with her, wiping the excess food off as well, "You doing ok?"

"I'm getting creamed out there," Sighed Gwen, "Heather just doesn't let me go."

He simply nodded and returned into deep thought, figuring, "I could be your protection if you want. I don't have much food on me."

"But then you won't win." She stated, looking over at Trent.

"Pretty much everybody has a decent amount of food on them right now," Corrected Trent, "And if I manage to keep you protected it will give you immunity."

"You would do that?" Asked Gwen, her voice turning soft.

Trent nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Of course I would Gwen, you know I'm crazy about you."

Gwen smiled over at Trent and slid back up from the lunch table, standing up and scanning the area for any signs of Heather. Trent came up as well and looked over at the seat of the table next to him, which lucky for him had a piece of pie. He handed Gwen the piece of pie and smiled warmly at her as Gwen aimed and fired at Heather.

Heather got hit once again by another piece of pie; she scowled over at Gwen and wiped off the pieces of pie stuck in her hair. She looked over at Owen who was currently eating everything on the foot table. Heather rolled her eyes and stomped over to Owen, "Hey Owen?"

Owen looked up and asked, mouth wide open with food, "What is it Heather?"

"Can you please just," Her voice cracking, "Stop blocking the food and let me through! How can you eat this garbage anyways?"

"My Mom says I have a stomach made of metal." Nodded Owen, not moving from his spot.

Heather went around Owen and grabbed one of the last bowl of soup. Just then the door to the Kitchen opened as Chef walked towards the middle of the Cafeteria, heading towards the middle. A mob of students came hurtling towards Chef as he got bombarded and attacked to the ground, nearly all of the food gone.

"What is this World War 2?!" Yelled Chef, getting back on his feet and wiping the food off, just to get kicked down again. Chef growled and wiped the food off of his apron, "I do not get paid enough to keep these stupid teenagers locked up here."

Sadie and Katie were the first ones to have grabbed the new pile of food, collecting a decent size of cakes and pies. Katie looked the worst out of the two BFFFL's (Best Female Friends For Life), with huge brown stains all over her shirt and pants, oddly, ripped with green oil. Sadie looked ok in spite of the fact there was a huge black mess (the size of Chris's face) on the back and front of her t-shirt.

"We'll protect you Justin!" Squealed Sadie, holding up a cake in one hand as she stood in front of Justin.

Justin smiled; secretly loving the power he had over these girls and said, "Thank you so much. What was it, Sadie?"

Sadie almost fainted in knowing that Justin knew her name but got pushed back up by her friend Katie who was crossing her arms and almost demanding, "What's my name?"

"Casey?" Guessed Justin, shrugging.

Sadie was afraid her friend was going to go into denial about Justin not knowing her name but she immediately perked up as she said, "Close enough!"

The two friends stood side by side as they protected Justin with their lives. Several times food from the side hit them and other times Justin was just about seconds from getting hit. Justin had no signs of food anywhere on him and looked just as gorgeous as when they had started.

Eva who was drenched with soup by Duncan's surprise attack growled from the other side of the room as she saw Justin sitting at one of the tables with those two idiots protecting him. She clenched her fists and picked some Mystery Meat from the ground, heading towards Sadie, Katie, and Justin.

"Oh no! Look, Eva is coming this way!" Screamed Katie.

"We are not going to let you hurt Justin, or mess up his gorgeous face!"

Justin smirked as he commented, "Thanks."

Eva rolled her eyes and she pushed Sadie to the ground as Katie threw tons of cake at her. She really could care less at this point and was determined to get at least a little bit of food on this guy before time ran out.

"You don't have to do this Eva," Stated Justin, holding his hands out, "Just hear me out. I don't want to get dirty anymore than you do, so just put down the food and lets have a truce."

Eva's face softened as Justin flashed a signature smile and reluctantly put down the food, "Okay Justin."

* * *

Confession Cam.

Eva sighs and puts her head down, "How could that pretty-boy suck me in like that? People at the Gym are going to be making fun of me for my whole life because of that!"

Justin smiles, "Do I know that I have an unbelievable power of manipulation over people because of my looks? Yes, I do. Which I think I might have to use as a weapon if I want to get further in this game."

Sadie wipes food off of her shirt and looks up, "Man, Eva really isn't nice. She pushed me into a cake! But at least she didn't get Justin. That would be like, horrible."

Owen sits down on the bucket, still eating the remains of black goo on his finger tips, "Man, that was the biggest buffet ever," He pauses for a moment, "Oh my gosh! I just realized this isn't an eating contest! Ah well, at least I'm not hungry anymore."

Heather growls and rolls her eyes, "I don't know how chubby could even stand to eat that garbage! He is really getting on my last nerves. And don't even get me started on Goth Girl.."

Gwen sits down on the bucket and says, "I'm really glad Trent is on my side. It's really nice to have somebody else to back me up with Heather."

Duncan grins and wipes the cake from his hair, "Man, Princess really has good shot and timing." He smirks and leans against the wall, "I think I am finally starting to rub off on her."

* * *

Harold stalked across the Cafeteria, trying to look inconspicuous as he darted to go under another table. He had a hand full of Mystery Meat, which he planned to get Duncan with. He did say to get revenge on him in a different way.

Noah was under the table as well, leaning his back against the wall and reading his book. He was badly marked with several different foods, and even something pink in the mixture.

"Hey Noah." Greeted Harold, wheezing and leaning against the wall to rest, "I'm going to get Duncan, want to join me?"

"You should know that I don't participate in food fights," Replied Noah, not looking up from his book, "But what I suggest if you are really going to go through with that is to make sure Duncan isn't looking when you do that."

"Thanks."

Harold rolled from under the table and eyed Duncan who was crossing his arms next to a huge pile of food, which was obviously his. The teenager gulped and looked down at the Mystery Meat, standing up quickly and striking. The food flew into the air as it hit the delinquent right in the face. Duncan scowled and looked over at the spot where Harold was. Unfortunately the nerd was too late as Duncan saw where he was and stormed over to him.

"What was that for?" Growled Duncan, holding up Harold from his shirt.

"I was hitting you with Mystery Meat," Replied Harold, "Gosh."

"I know what you hit me with-"

Just then Chef and Chris walked into the stained Cafeteria. Chris blew a whistle while Chef's glare darted at Duncan and Harold, "You two! You two! Break it up!"

Duncan let go of Harold's shirt as he glanced over at Harold. Harold just simply brushed himself off and walked towards the opposite direction. Everybody froze inside the Cafeteria, except Ezekiel who was still throwing food.

"Why did everybody stop, eh?" Asked Ezekiel, his back turned from Chef and Chris.

Chef scowled and stomped over to Ezekiel, getting out a loudspeaker and yelling, "Because it's time to stop!"

Ezekiel plugged his ears and cringed at the noise, turning around and muttering, "Sorry, eh."

Chris clapped his hands together and announced, "Good job students! You may now put down your food and gather in a line as I look over you." The students scrambled to get into a line, some obviously angry on the outcome (Some being Heather).

The host looked over at the first three whom were Sadie, DJ, and Izzy. He looked over Sadie first, "Man, what were you doing the whole time Sadie? Rubbing yourself on the ground?"

"I was protecting Justin." Replied Sadie, blinking nervously.

"I see," Snickered Chris, moving onto DJ, "Man, you look pretty decent. What happened to your sleeve though?"

"Got it pulled off by the Cafeteria table." Mumbled DJ, scratching the back of his head and shrugging, half of his sleeve blowing off as he did so.

Izzy jumped up and down as she screamed, "That was so fun Chris!"

The host looked over at Izzy and managed out a chuckle, "I'm.. Glad Izzy. Really, I am. Now let's see how messed up you got," He looked over the wild girl who was still beaming with pride. The only problem was the fact that her pants were ripped off into Capri's, her face was covered with army markings of a green substance and something black was moving on Izzy's shirt.

"Izzy, what's on your shirt?" Asked Chris, poking the black object that apparently squealed and moved towards her shoulder.

Izzy shrugged and said, "I found it on a piece of cake. I named him Charles."

"Ok, you do know that we will have to exterminate him sooner or later, right?" Asked the host, staring at the creature.

She slightly frowned and put her head down, "I know."

"Okay then!" Announced Chris, clapping his hands together, "Now for the others!" Trent, Harold, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Geoff, Duncan, Noah and Katie were up next. Trent and Harold were both equally messed up, having huge stains on their sleeves and some on their pants. Duncan has cake all over his hair, but seemed strangely content. Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna and Eva had several stains, but nothing too huge. Geoff and Noah had severe stains on the back and front of their shirts, but as Geoff said it was, "No big deal, really." Lindsay, Beth, and Katie looked the worst out of the 12 students and were automatically eliminated from the challenge.

"Let's see how Ezekiel did on his first time of doing a food fight!" Exclaimed the host, walking over to Ezekiel to examine him. The boy had everything known to man on his shirt, from the soup to the pie. Ezekiel smiled meekly as the commented, "Man, that sexist comment you said last season really got you slammed, huh?"

Ezekiel frowned and nodded, "Yeah I guess, eh?" He turned towards all of his fellow students and said, "I'm sorry if I ever came off as sexist, I didn't mean to. I have never been very sociable and-"

"It's ok Ezekiel." Bridgette was the first to say, "I know you didn't mean it." Suddenly nods came from the line as people commented and many forgave Ezekiel for what he had done.

Chef nodded and wiped a tear that was surprisingly going down his face, "I know just what you mean!"

Chris raised his eyebrows and looked over at Chef, "Wow, heart-felt moment there huh Chef? We don't have all day so we should start getting this over with. The next two students I am going to expect are going to be Tyler and Cody."

Tyler grinned proudly and stepped forward while Cody did as well. Chef and Chris looked over the two as the host said, "Looking good guys, but not as good as Bridgette and Eva." Cody nodded while a small frown came upon Tyler's face but nodded as well.

Owen and Justin were up next for Chef and Chris's investigation. Owen looked like a mess as if he had jumped inside of the food personally and covered himself with it. While Justin looked the same, smirking and showing his teeth as it glowed.

"Man boy, you don't even have a scratch on you!" Remarked Chef, grinning and crossing his arms, "Good job."

Chris nodded as well and looked over at Justin, "Very good man, I am sure you are going to win immunity."

"Thanks." Replied Justin.

Owen swooned beside of Justin as Chris's gaze looked over at him, "Dude, what happened seriously. It looks like-"

"I ate the food." Burped Owen.

"You what?" Asked Chef.

"I ate the food. I mean it looked so lonely being thrown and all so I ate the leftovers and whatever came out." Several people looked like they were going to puke as Owen said it.

Chris shook his head and said, "Man, you are one strange guy Owen." He looked over at the last two students, "Gwen and Heather."

Gwen looked over at Heather as she scowled, both girls now literally growling at each other. Chris stood in front of them as he looked over Gwen, "Gwen, you really got messed up. I mean really-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The host grinned and looked over at Heather, who had a perfectly unstained shirt on, "Heather, I don't mean to be rude but did you change at all during the food fight."

"No Chris." Replied Heather, giving a smile, "I just turned my shirt inside out is all."

"Hey, isn't that cheating!?" Yelled Gwen.

"Not exactly Gwen," Replied Chris, "I didn't exactly say any rules for this challenge so it is completely acceptable."

"What?" Yelled out Trent and Gwen.

Chris shrugged and said, "I didn't say there was any rules. Sorry guys."

"So the winners are Justin and Heather!" Yelled Chef, raising his hands, "Good job you two!"

Heathers grinned as she placed her hands on her hips, while Justin just smiled and almost made two girls and Owen faint.

"Now, this may be different but instead of having you return to your dorms we are all going to go right to the Expulsion Room, or Detention to say it shortly." Explained the host, simply glowing with pride, "You will not have any time to talk to anybody on who you want to vote off. So if you would kindly follow me we can begin." Chef and Chris suddenly burst out into maniacal laughter as 22 teens stood there, mouths practically dropping to the ground.

* * *

Chris, Chef and the 22 students walked into the Detention Room. Which was bluntly a huge dark room with many chairs and a huge desk in the front. On the walls are pictures of framed F's.

Once everybody got situated into their spot Chef stood towards the door like a body guard while Chris crossed his legs on top of the desk and looked at all of the students, "Okay, first things first. Justin and Heather have immunity so you cannot vote for them and by popular demand we are still serving marshmallows." He threw Justin and Heather each a marshmallow which they both greedily took, smiles on their faces.

"Now," Said Chef from across the room, "In this door is the voting booth where you will vote for who you want off. Heather is first."

Everybody glared at Heather as she walked into the booth, all knowing who she was going to vote off. After all 22 students got their votes in Chris took out the ballot box and looked at each of the votes, "First marshmallow goes to, Katie and Sadie."

The girls squealed in unison and caught their marshmallows.

"Lindsay and Beth." Lindsay smiled and clapped her hands as she clumsily caught her marshmallow and Beth caught it in her mouth.

"Duncan and Noah." Duncan caught his marshmallow abruptly in his hand and looked over at Courtney giving a smirk. Noah's marshmallow hit his head and bounced onto his book, not even looking up.

"Cody and Trent." Cody tried to catch his marshmallow in one hand but failed as it clumsily slipped out of his grasp and onto the floor. Trent just gave a nod over at Chris and thumbs up at Gwen.

"Izzy and Tyler." Izzy pushed back on her chair as she stood up and caught the marshmallow while Tyler leaped forward and caught it suddenly with his index and forefinger grinning over at Lindsay.

"DJ and Eva." DJ caught the marshmallow and popped it in his mouth while Eva did the same taking an aggressive bite out of it and looking over at Leshawna.

"Geoff and Owen." Geoff whooped and caught the marshmallow while Owen barely caught it and stuffed it in his mouth, still clearly full from everything he had eaten in the food fight.

"Courtney and Leshawna." Leshawna let out a sigh as she caught it and slid an I-know-you-voted-for-me look over at Eva. Courtney caught hers and immediately looked over at Duncan, smiling.

"Bridgette and Ezekiel." Ezekiel caught his marshmallow and bit into nervously, still shook by the food fight. Bridgette popped the marshmallow in her mouth and smiled.

"These are the last two marshmallows," Explained Chris, holding up the platter, "Gwen and Harold, one of you are going to our special resort in Los Angeles to watch the show and you can never come back. Seriously, I changed the rules so you can't." Gwen shuffled in her seat as she looked nervously over at Trent who was giving her a comforting smile. Harold however was glancing at everybody who might have wanted to vote him off."

"The last marshmallow goes to........

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

........................................................................

.............................................................Gwen."

Gwen smiled and caught the marshmallow, giving a side-glance over at Heather who seemed flabbergasted.

"Gosh," Commented Harold, standing up, "I just wanted to have another chance at the money."

The host shrugged and said, "Sorry Harold. Is there anything you want to tell your fellow students before you get expelled?"

Harold stood up and looked before the class, "Thanks for everything, I guess. And I know it was Duncan who did it."

Duncan looked around, playing dumb and pointing at himself, "What, me? I would never do that Harold."

"Idiot." Muttered Harold under his breath as he walked out of the Detention Room, Chef leading the way.

"Okay students. Since Harold is gone it seems as if Duncan has his own room now. That is all for today you may now go to your dorms, remember early wake up call is at 6:00 so you should probably get some sleep." Explained Chris, smirking and looking towards the camera, "That is the end of Day 1 at TDH. Class dismissed!"

* * *

Votes

_Person who voted- Person they voted for_

Duncan- Harold

Harold- Duncan

Owen- Harold

Justin- Owen

Trent- Harold

Ezekiel- Eva

Geoff- Harold

Noah- Geoff

Tyler- Eva

Cody- Izzy

Courtney- Harold

Bridgette- Harold

Gwen- Lindsay

Heather- Gwen

Leshawna- Eva

Eva- Leshawna

Katie- Eva

Sadie- Eva

Lindsay- Noah

Beth- Harold

Izzy- Duncan

DJ- Noah

* * *

Harold- 7

Duncan-2

Owen- 1

Eva- 5

Geoff- 1

Izzy- 1

Lindsay- 1

Gwen- 1

Noah- 2

Leshawna- 1

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this! (If you just scrolled down to the bottom, congrats to you as well) Hope you liked this chapter and I hoped there aren't too many Harold fans out there. (Not like I know any)_**

**_If anybody would like to suggest any challenges or anything you would like to see on this season of TDI that you would find hilarious to do (and it probably will be) just review and tell me. Your reviews count, as do all of the fish in the sea. _**


End file.
